Sparklers
by Phen ex libris
Summary: It is their last year at Hogwarts. Inter-house parties have been occurring to promote better relations. It's time to grow up and begin living. So what could happen? *slash*


**Title:** Sparklers  
**Author:** Phen ex Libris  
**Pairing:** Harry/Draco  
**Rating:** T to M depending how you were raised.  
**Disclaimer:** This story is based on characters and situations created and owned by JK Rowling and various publishers. No money is being made and no copyright or trademark infringement is intended. I am writing this story for fun and not for profit.  
**Warnings:** **Genre:** Slash. If this doesn't float your boat please use the back button in the upper left hand corner of your browser.  
**Summary:** It is their last year at Hogwarts. Inter-house parties have been occurring to promote better relations. It's time to grow up and begin living. So what could happen? For most of the year now, in order to soften the conflict between houses, the different years would meet together, have parties and learn to better interact together. It is a time to search, learn, experiment, and just grow up. The strong still lead but goals have changed. Draco's heart wants more than what his father had promised him.

****************** Just another party on just another night *********************************

"Here we go! Everyone hold you sparkler where it is hanging down. Whoever has the last one burning gets their wish. You can't use magic in any way. That's cheating on the wishing magic and it will backfire on you so no magic." Hermione lectured the group of returning 7th years.

Draco's sparkler was the last one to burn out.

Harry looked over at Draco. "So what did you wish for Malfoy?"

"A kiss." Draco smirked at Harry knowing that this would get a reaction from everyone.

"A kiss? That's it?" gapped Lavender.

"Don't cha already get loads of those?" needled Seamus.

Pansy whined, "Draco, I'd give you all the kisses you could ever want. Do you want one now?" Blaise rolled his eyes and could not believe that Pansy was still so clueless.

"No Pansy. What I wished for, to be more specific, is a true loves kiss from the one destined to be my soul mate." Grinned Draco. "Yes, I've snogged a lot of people Finnegan but I still haven't encountered the magic yet."

"But Draco, we're magic!" Pansy continued to whine. Blaise snickered behind his hand, "You wish." Pansy threw a spent sparkler at Blaise.

Hermione asked, "So do you have an idea who it could be? How do you find a soul mate? Are there clues? How do you go about looking?" Harry and Ron looked at each other and rolled their eyes. Hermione had found a new research project.

"No I don't know. Somehow the magic does take into account sexual preference, magical strength, overall compatibility, and it won't allow a weakening of bloodlines. For example even though twin magic is highly complex and very strong combined magic, I have never heard of a set of twins being magical soul mates. For the rest of your questions let conduct a bit of a demonstration. Hermione kiss Harry."

"What?" Was the primary startled reaction from everyone.

"This is just to prove a point to everyone." Draco smirked again.

"Alright." Hermione leaned over and kissed Harry on the lips. She leaned back quickly and she and Harry both looked like they wanted to be ill.

"No offense Hermione but that's just so wrong. It felt like I was kissing my sister." Harry quickly apologized.

"No problem Harry and you're right. It just felt so off, icky."

"Ok, even though you are great friends, work well together, and are magically similar in strength, you are definitely not soul mates. Now Hermione kiss Ron." Instructed Draco.

They both blushed deeply. Ron sputtered, "In front of everyone?"

"Too shy Weasel? I promise we won't critique your kissing style although Hermione might appreciate us giving you a few suggestions." Ron's face was quickly changing from a shy blush to an angry flush the more Draco spoke. Hermione quickly grabbed Ron's face and kissed him hard on the mouth. Ron groaned and deepened the kiss. Everyone in the room felt something watching them.

"See soul mates." Draco gestured at the couple. "Sexually they are compatible." Ron was glowing red again. Hermione smirked. "Magically they are compatible and even though there might appear to be a discrepancy in magic strength, it is actually due more to Ron's temper and lack of control. If he ever actually learned to control that famous temper of his and to react quickly with the logic he uses in chess he would be quite formidable. Book knowledge he falls short but his natural instincts are very good. Hence the setting off the temper at every possible opportunity I had. Strategically it kept him at a disadvantage and distracted."

"Uhmm, Hermione did Malfoy just really, sort of, gave me a back handed compliment?" Ron gapped at Draco.

"Why are you telling him this now?" Harry seemed to be confused as everyone else.

"Well because the war is over, my Father is in Azkaban, and we will be graduating soon. If I end up having to work with him, I will need him to have learned that control before I end up in an avoidable explosive situation. It would not do to continue this ridiculous childhood rivalry in the work place when lives could be on the line. Although it was fun while it lasted." Everyone was snickering and laughing at the expressions.

"So Malfoy have you made the rounds of all the girls at Hogwarts?" Dean queried and Blaise fell over laughing. "What's so funny?"

"Oh he's made the rounds of a lot of the girls at Hogwarts and a good percentage of the blokes as well." Blaise was giggling. "Draco really doesn't care as long as he can…." "Enough Blaise!" Draco interrupted.

"Awww, it was just getting good!" moaned Ron. "Eww what if your soul mate is a Teacher. I'm going to be ill imagining Draco kissing McGonagall or Snape."

"Thanks for the visual Ron. I'm going to have to scurgify the brain now." Laughter at the unlikely imagine rolled around the room.

"No, wait, can you imagine Lucius' face if he caught Draco kissing McGonagall or Snape?"

"I can imagine his face if he caught Draco kissing Flintwick or Firenze." Roars of laughter were everywhere as eyes were wiped and people fell over.

"You people are evil. That would kill my Father. I might have to try that if he escapes from Azkaban." Draco said thoughtfully. "I can see the headline now. 'Death eater killed by Sons kiss'". Howls of laughter echoed throughout the room.

"Ya know Malfoy, wishing for true loves kiss from your destined soul mate sounds awfully girly to me." Teased Seamus.

"I think it sounds so romantic!" Exclaimed Lavender.

"See? Girly!" Seamus was gesturing at Lavender.

"Oh I wouldn't call it girly so much as not wanting to settle for 2nd best or the falling short of potential power. I do not wish to be magically inferior to my potential when there is still a good chance of having everything I could dream of. Again most Wizards and Witches born understand that finding a true soul mate makes for a very strong magical couple or team that can accomplish often more together than if they had been on their own. Neville's and Harry's parents both were very strong magical teams that wrought so much destruction in the death eater camp that they were searched for and targeted by Voldemort especially. It ended up being his undoing. I'm sorry that all I can do now is disinherited the parts of my family were involved in that."

There was an uncomfortable pause following that statement that was broken by Blaise. "Ok Draco, go ahead and tell them the biggest groups of students you haven't tried yet." Laugher was lighting his eyes as he leaned back. The challenge hung in the air. Draco sighed.

"He really couldn't have snogged that many. Could he?" A tentative question was heard. Draco cut his eyes back to Blaise promising to get him later. Blaise just laughed.

"I don't kiss and tell. However, I have avoided most all of the Hufflepuff House due to the overall lack of fortitude in personality. They would not hold up to the overall compatibility with my life. It would probably be much too hard and complex for them to endure with any hope for long term happiness." He stated as a matter of fact.

Hermione gasped, "You eliminated a ¼ of the student body based on a house trait?"

"Well, yes." Draco's brows furrowed. "You of all people, if you think it thru logically, should be able to understand my reasoning. After all can you imagine any Hufflepuff you know living under the constant harassment and the rebuilding of a family reputation that I will be faced with?"

"Oh. I hadn't really thought about it in that respect. You're right. I wouldn't wish that on any Hufflepuff I know."

"Well it makes a lot more sense than the decision I made to eliminate almost a ¼ of the student body due to lack of accessibility." Draco smirked.

"What?"

"Yes, accessibility. Before this year and really in fact just recently, can you imagine very many Gryffindors that would have allowed me to kiss them?" Draco's eyebrow quirked in question even as he smiled at his fellow classmates.

"Ewww, no way!" Exclaimed Ron.

"I wouldn't be so quick to say that, Ron. I happen to know your sister and I are not compatible." Draco was laughing at the growing horror on Ron's face.

"Take that back. My sister would have never let you kissed her!" Ron yelled.

"You're wrong. I saw Ginny kiss him." Harry stated quietly. "It was right after I broke up with her. She probably kissed him to make me mad or jealous or whatever." Harry shrugged. "Anyway, she really went for it and then stuck her tongue out at me." Grinning at Draco. "So you didn't feel the 'Magic' huh?"

"Definitely no magic there." Draco grinned back.

"Well, good, glad to hear it. Not sure I could handle you as a member of the family." Ron made a face mumbling. "Still can't believe she kissed you though. Probably had to go the infirmary and take an antidote."

"Hence the elimination of other Gryffindors. Besides being taken by Soul mates themselves, there is absolutely no compatibility." Almost everyone was laughing at that.

"Alright, now that we understand all about Draco's little wish. I propose a game of sorts. It will be a lot of fun and might even help out a fellow student on his quest." Blaise was grinning evilly. "I propose that everyone kiss Draco at least once."

"What?" Draco shot up out of his chair.

"Come now Draco, in the interest of inter-house unity and all of that rot. Everyone should have a fair shot at the ice prince." Blake soothed. "We both know I'm out of the running so I will referee."

Draco glared at Blaise. "There will be 3 conditions; first, if I can smell their breath before they get near me, forget it; second, I get a shot on demand to cleanse my mouth out; and third, Pansy only gets to go once."

"Draco, that's so unfair. Why are you picking on me?" Whined Pansy.

"Because you would try it and they would all think it was funny. So no, it won't be happening."

"Agreed but I have one condition myself. You will be blindfolded. There will be no visual influence to this test for a soul mate." Blaise's eyes challenged his friend. "If you truly want to find them let the magic tell you."

"Merlin I must be drunk, it sounds half way reasonable. But so help me if I want out of a kiss and you don't rescue me I will hex you into next week." Growled the irritated blond.

Blaise surrendered his hands, "I promise if you want out just tap the chair arm with you right hand. Alright?"

"Right. Let's get this over with." Draco sighed. Blaise attached a blind fold with a sticking charm to remove any chance of peeking. He sat Draco in a soft comfortable chair with arms so that his right hand was easily seen by all. A person could sit on the other arm of the chair or just lean across the arm to get to the blonds lips. Without Malfoy being able to glare at them several people took the dare and kissed him. No one was giving any hints as to who was up next. When Seamus leaned in to kiss Draco, the blond help up a hand in front of his face. "Finnegan at least try to hide what your breath smells like. You've had more to drink than anyone here and I can smell it." The room roared with laughter. After a couple of challenges and kisses, Draco suddenly felt attacked. Someone was, for all apparent purposes, either trying to eat him alive or trying to suck his soul out through his mouth. He pounded the arm of the chair. Blaise quickly pulled her off.

"What? No magic in that kiss Malfoy?" someone asked. "Oi, it certainly looked hot!" "Yeah, she could be given a job replacing the Dementors any day." The room was howling with laughter.

"Oh yes, very nice. I almost died for the amusement of the masses. What is this world coming to that Gryffindors do not rush to the aid of a blinded man in peril of losing his very life? Oh and by the way, I do not care how hot it looked there was no magic in it." Pansy wailed at the blunt denial. "Pansy please shut up. I keep telling you to move on and find your real soul mate. I am not it."

There was movement out where everyone was sitting and a few gasps were heard. Someone said, "You're joking right?" One girl was repeating no over and over again while another was heard to say, "This will be hot!"

A voice very softly whispered next to his ear, "I would protect you if you were mine." The lips just barely brushed the edge of his ear. A shiver ran the entire length of his body. Draco could not clearly make out the voice. "Tilt your head back and relax." The voice was so soft it was more like impressions of words on a breeze. The room had grown very quiet as everyone strained to hear the whisper themselves. Draco laid his head back on the padding. He felt a light brush against his lips. So soft it would be like a butterfly landing to rest. A tingle began as the butterfly began to move and explore its resting place. Draco felt a tiny thread of anticipation that was weaving itself around him. The lips grew bolder; they were soft, not chapped, and dry but not too dry. They weren't slobbery and gross. The lips paused and allowed Draco to catch his breath. Draco's lips were panting more from anticipation than from shortness of breath. Someone else moaned at what they saw. Light kisses brushed the edge of his lips and the tip of his nose. Giggling rippled around him as he scrunched his nose. A light tremor was building in him. He wanted more from this unseen individual and he about died when he heard a small whimper escape his lips. Oh heavens, the lips were back. More forceful than before, more sure of themselves. At first he felt the smile that must have been playing on these wonderful lips at his whimper. But soon he felt a need, a longing as deep as the one in his own heart. Draco began to kiss back in earnest trying to ease and sooth the hurt he felt. The kiss held so many layers to be explored. A tongue dipped into his mouth, stroking, caressing as it explored. He or she tasted heavenly as Draco was encouraged to explore the other mouth. A hand brushed along his jaw line as the kiss was deepened. Goosebumps raced over his body with heightened anticipation. He felt as if his whole life was right there waiting, tense, straining, yearning for that intangible something that had always been just out of reach. Then he noticed his magic. It was vibrating, pulsing throughout his body, straining against his cool iron control. He pulled away and whispered, "Who are you?"

"I'm who you've been wishing for." The words floated and sank into his being.

"Yes." He whispered back. The lips were back demanding. Magical energy pulsed against him. This is what he wanted, needed. Someone strong. His nerves were on fire with anticipation. Draco dropped his control. His magic exploded outward and met its match. Their energy combined, fought, spiraled out of control. Gasps were heard throughout the room. Exclamations were drowned out by the intensity of their kiss. Draco felt as if his whole being was at the center of a magical explosion. It was perfect.

As Draco's awareness of his surroundings returned, he realized a boy was straddling his lap leaning against his chest. Soft little caresses of breath tickled against his neck as a head rested against his shoulder. His magic was calm yet more alive and aware than he had ever felt before. He had finally found what he had been looking for.

"Wow!" "I could feel that!" "You have got to be kidding me." Comments and conversations were springing up all around him. Blaise cleared his throat. "Well, yes, I do believe that this ends our little game. I think we can safely say with that demonstration of power that Draco has finally found his soul mate." The body against Draco chuckled. A kiss pressed into his neck causing Draco to shiver.

"Who are you?" Draco asked again and laughter erupted around the room. Draco frowned.

"Don't worry love." The laughing voice whispered. "But I do believe you have finally met your match."

The blindfold was removed and Draco looked up into beautiful laughing brilliant green eyes. "Harry!" Draco exclaimed and the laughter increased. "Well, I do believe you're right." As he pulled Harry into another extraordinary kiss.


End file.
